


No Hearts Needed

by LordTraco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Music, Other, Valentine's Day, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friends who ship these two, HAVE SOME FLUFF!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hearts Needed

It had been a while since Sans had seen his friend. Normally, they’d hang out at least once a week for a nap session. Despite the fact that the Ghost really didn’t so much sleep as just… lay down and “feel like trash”. It was usually a good time, filled with music Napsta themself created. Sans almost felt bad falling asleep to the music because it meant he only knew the beginnings… but Napsta never seemed to mind.

Until now? It had been over a week, and Sans didn’t know what to make of it. He racked his skull for anything that had happened differently at or since their last hang out. Unable to think of anything, he decided to take a walk. Worrying like this impeded his incredible napping prowess.

  
A quick shortcut later, he was in Waterfall. Sure it was around the time monsters that needed to usually slept, but skeletons and ghosts didn’t quite need sleep. Sleep was more a hobby of Sans’ though Papyrus saw it more as a bad habit. Either way, it was a quick walk to the ghost’s blue house.

  
Sans hesitated. That scared him. He wasn’t one for hesitation. Full on procrastination and laziness, yes, but hesitation? Magic within him fluctuated strangely in anxious patterns as he willed himself to knock. What was going on?

  
When there was no response, Sans checked the door to find it locked. Sighing, he turned to check the snail farm. After a little ways, he paused, noting something different about the atmosphere. It took a few moments before he noted that there was a voice humming and occasionally singing little nonsensical words to form a wondrous melody.

  
“Spookwave…” Sans murmured to himself, finally weaving together the frayed bits of memories from those many nap sessions. The rhythm was the same, but everything else sounded deeper yet lighter. There was a happiness mixed in with nostalgia for memories involving harsh, uncomfortable truths.

  
Sans knew that ghost music spoke directly to the soul, but never before had it been so direct… It pulled at his metaphorical heart, attempting to remind him of a memory not his own. A memory Napstablook was no doubt remembering and sharing with the snails through music.

  
Trapped now, just outside the ghost’s peripheral vision, Sans decided it would be better to stay than to be caught leaving. He took a few lazy steps forward, humming along with the music.

  
Napstablook stopped humming near immediately at the sound of Sans approaching, looking terrified at the skeleton for a moment as Sans continued the rhythm they’d started. The moment of surprise and panic turned immediately into happy tears.

“S-sans?”

  
“Hey.” Sans couldn’t continue the singing and respond at the same time, but at least the point had been made. That melody was definitely one of his favorites now. His magic fluctuated again, though it seemed to go unnoticed.

  
“S-sorry I haven’t… b-been around much.” Napstablook turned back towards the snails, the bottom of their semi-transparent, sheet-like body flowing as if in a strong breeze that wasn’t there.

  
Sans shrugged, tugging his permanent grin a little upwards at the edges. “We all get busy.” If he could have, he’d have gulped down some air for courage. Instead, he flared a bit of blue magic in his core, giving himself a feeling of power before continuing. “I uh… Read somewhere that today is… Valentine’s Day? If you’ve heard of it?”

  
“Oh…….” It now looked like a strong windstorm were whipping through the bottom of the ghost. Sans feared it to be a bad sign, but he refused to back down now.

  
“Napsta?”

  
“Yes?” They turned to face him, expression difficult to read.

  
Sans pulled out a couple ghost chocolates he’d bought for the occasion. “Would you… be my Valentine?”

  
Tears overflowed from the ghost. “B-but I’d only….”

  
“Let me lift your spirits!” Sans said smoothly, silently thankful he’d practiced this. With a quick motion he turned Napsta’s soul blue and lifted the ghost gently upward.

  
Then he heard it. The sweetest, most genuine little chuckle the skeleton had ever heard. Ok it might have been just about equal with the giggles Papyrus made as a baby, but this was different. This was Napsta genuinely happy… Sans simultaneously felt as if his bones were warming from the inside out, and a train had hit his inner rib cage at full force. Crush was indeed a fitting description after all.

  
Napsta broke free of the blue spell and glided over to Sans, putting short nubs to his sides in a hug. Sans reciprocated, gently wrapping his arms around the surprisingly solid ghost and pressing his teeth to Napsta’s forehead in an approximation of a kiss. The magic in him built up in his teeth, giving a tiny static/magic shock through the kiss, but Napsta didn’t seem to mind at all. They looked happy.

  
If either had a heart, they surely would have been beating as one. But with magic, they had better. The waves of emotion, care, love, protectiveness, happiness… all the wondrously warm feelings spread outward from them both, culminating in an emotional fire that warmed every inch of them both even after the hug ended. The knowledge that the other cared was as irrefutable as the fact that snow was cold.

  
Eating the ghost chocolates, Napsta turned to Sans with a soft smile. “Tradition?”

  
“Always! As long as you’ll sing that song again.”

  
“Ohh…… but it’s not good enough yet…”

  
“It is and I love it!”

  
“I’m… g-glad. I was writing it for you. I didn’t mean to take so long and avoid…… oh I hope I didn’t make you think I was avoiding you for a bad reason!”

  
“You were writing ME that song?”

  
“Valentine’s Day.” Napsta said plainly with a smile.

This time when they laid on the floor, Napsta cuddled into Sans’ shoulder in a single arm hug from the napping skeleton. Perhaps tradition really did need to change… feeling insignificant was humbling, but feeling loved despite that…

  
Napsta cuddled closer to the skeleton and felt like the luckiest monster in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just edited to make it double spaced. Hope that helps heh, that'll teach me to actually preview the fic! XD  
> I'm so glad for all the comments this has received, each one really brightens my day! I only wrote this for two friends, not expecting anyone else to read it! Thank you all so much!)


End file.
